Lost Identity
by ktwjdramaaddictedotaku
Summary: Everyone needs an identity, without it, one is lost. It shows who you are. A young boy can not remember his who he is and where he's from. 2 men will help him, but can they be trusted? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Identity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and as I don't own anything why would I own Naruto?**

Everyone needs an identity, without it, one is lost.  
It shows who you are. You are unique with it.  
To have no identity would class you as not being unique, and not being unique should be a crime.  
To be the same as everyone else, to be lost, not knowing anything about your own self would be more horror than anything one might have already experienced.  
A question that one who has lost their identity always asks themselves: who am I?  
Yet another question that they are asked but can not be answered by them: who are you?  
As questions asked and no answers given, the one with no identity feels lost and sad, a journey to find their home and name is now their game.

This story is about a young boy, I say young boy as he has lost his identity, he has no clue who he is, how old he is and where he is from.  
A mission to find who he is is dangerous. As he embarks on his journey a few strangers he meets. Kisame and Itachi.  
Our lovely akatsuki meets our young boy, but is this help I hear? Why are they not stealing him?  
So many questions, But not all answered.  
Embark on this journey with him and learn who he is, help is what he needs, but with his nature will he receive what is most wanted?

**So, what do you think???  
Sounds interesting?  
Sounds bad?  
Should I bother writing it?  
Well I'm hoping high hopes for this one, as all my other stories and I got bored and didn't put my all into it.  
And two of 'em I've discontinued it. **


	2. Waking up

**Lost identity  
disclaimer: I don't own anything and anything is naruto, so I don't own Naruto. All rights go to kishimoto **

The birds chirped as the sun rose, leaves rustled as the wind gently blew past.  
The shadows giving off shade to a young boy lying in the long grass surrounding him, his eyes fluttered open to reveal blue aqua eyes, they were mesmerising as they sparkled and blond hair swaying in the wind as he sat up.  
(A/N I think you should know who the main is: P)

His eyes blinked in confusion as he began to take in his surroundings.  
He raised his hands to lie on his lap as he examined it, his eyes looking side to side.  
"Where am I?" he whispered "who am I?" he whispered again.  
He got up but fell backwards; the tree behind him gave him support as he balanced himself.  
His mind kept repeating the questions, but to no avail, no answers were conjured up.  
Closing his eyes, he could see an image………but…….what was it. He couldn't make it out, it was too blurry.  
He sighed. No clue who he was, where he was or anything.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets searching for anything about his identity or where he was from.  
He eventually pulled a headband out and examined it.  
It appeared to have a symbol on it. Like a leaf.  
But what did it stand for?  
Stuffing it back in his pocket, he walked through some trees which had led him to a road. Where did it lead to?

He hesitantly took a few steps forward not sure whether he should take that path or go the opposite direction.  
But he carried on walking, it didn't really lead him anywhere, it had led him to an edge of a cliff.  
The young boy sighed as he plopped to the ground. He felt dehydrated. He needed water badly and really quick.  
The boy heard a rushing of water. He slowly and carefully looked over the cliff to see a rushing river at the bottom. He grinned. He had just found a source of water. How lucky was that?  
He looked around the river and around himself trying to find a way down there.  
Oh how he wished he could be like a spider, clinging on the wall as he climbed down.

He looked around. What could he use to get down there?  
He sighed, he couldn't think of anything.  
Knowing he had nothing in his pockets, he didn't bother looking in them again but instead looked in his holsters and laid the objects at front of him.  
He had 5 paper slips with the word bomb on it.  
4 diamond shaped knifes with a handle.  
A thin string, that wouldn't break.

He stared, puzzlement on his face.  
What were these things? And the string why wouldn't it break?  
He looked at the string again pulling at it some more; He was trying to break it.  
_'I wonder if I use this to climb down, would it break?'_ he wondered.  
_'Well it doesn't hurt to try'_  
He picked up the knifes and wondered some more.  
_'If I stab this in the cliff as I climb down it would be easier for my grip.  
I could also tie the other two on my sandals and that would double the chances of my death not happening' _He grinned to himself.

He unstrapped his sandals and slid them off, placing the knife inside and tying it round with some of the string. He had cut the string with the weird looking knife.  
Once he had done that he tied the string around himself, leaving some on the ground then tying some on around the tree.  
He breathed in and out, he still wasn't sure whether he should do this or not.  
He walked over to the edge of the cliff, and got on his hands and knees, his back facing to the cliff.  
He slowly moved one leg over the cliff, all his weight in his arms so he could keep his balance.  
He kick the cliff, the knife jabbing into it. He then began his way down.

He only had a quarter of the cliff to climb, but it seemed his string had ended.  
He swore to himself. This was not good. Even though he barely had long to go, it was still far and if he fell he would seriously injure himself.  
Pulling out one the knifes' he cut the string around making sure he was balanced and had a good grip.  
He then carried climbing down, taking his time.

As he got to the bottom of the cliff he jumped down, pulling the knifes' with him.  
Without looking around he ran straight to the river and began to drink like his life depended on it.


End file.
